


Release

by Siddal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Voyeurism, is it tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: Neville finds out how Harry deals with his issues.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 224





	Release

Neville didn't think he'd find anything out of the ordinary when he went back to the dormitories early today. It was the weekend and he was tired from the week's coursework. He was simply looking forward to a quiet afternoon nap, having expected his roommates to be out, getting up to the usual teenage trouble you'd expect from school boys.

Perhaps, years of living in a dorm with all boys, he should have expected this brand of trouble at some point. But it being still early in the afternoon, stumbling upon a naked entanglement of his friends was the farthest thing from his mind. Perhaps, it was naive of him to attribute this sort of activity solely to evenings. But he doesn't think he should be faulted for being shocked by the identity of the participants.

He never thought of Harry as being particularly shy but he never thought of him as being aggressive either. Always reserving his energies it seemed, for more dire situations or for sport. But he doesn't think he's ever seen Harry as passionate in Quidditch as he looks to be now, pulling Ron down by the scruff of his neck as he devours the taller boy's mouth.

The pair stand proudly in their nakedness by Harry's bed, rutting against each other. Their lips part only for the two to stare into each other's eyes intensely, Ron with utter reverence and Harry with his wild, hungry emerald eyes. 

He'd be blushing regardless, just from the act he's witnessing, but the daylight streaming in through the windows, the faint buzzing noise from a very active castle below, makes the scene seem all the more debauched. Ron biting onto his lip to stay quiet and the deliberately soundless growl on Harry's mouth doesn't help in discouraging his own hardening cock.

It's then that Neville felt like he'd just dropped his heart on the floor, when he heard footsteps ascending the stairs behind him.

Dean and Seamus frown at him out of confusion as he shushes them before they could voice any questions. It was a miracle that he hadn't already been discovered by the pair inside the room, hiding behind an open door.

Neville blocks them from the door by making some wild hand gestures to explain the situation, to which Dean just rolls his eyes.

"Just whisper! What is it?" Asks Dean, whispering himself as he pulls Neville away from the door a few feet.

"Harry and Ron are in there." Neville says vaguely.

Seamus nods for him to go on.

"Naked."

Seamus and Dean shrugged, as if to ask 'and?'.

Neville searches for the right words for a moment before saying "...touching each other."

Dean's eyes grow wide but Seamus is already peeking through the crack of the open door.

Seamus frowns before looking back at the other two boys to ask "Who's that with them?"

The two quietly rush to his side, looking into the room. Seamus points to a pair of feet that had gone unnoticed by Neville before, peeking out from behind Harry. And just then, the rutting pair part further to reveal a moaning Hermione, lying on her side on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I honestly don't know who else I'd have expected." Dean whispers.

Through the gap between the boys, it's revealed that they weren't rutting against each other at all, but rocking into Hermione, Harry in her pussy and Ron in her ass.

"Well, I guess we now know what they got up to in that tent." Seamus says jokingly.

Harry is ferocious, his hands squeezing tight on Hermione's thigh and on Ron's hip as he watches his cock pump into Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione whines.

Harry releases Hermione's thigh to pull her up by her forearm. He kisses her lovingly but quickly he turns ravenous.

"What does she feel like?" Harry asks, his eyes not leaving Hermione's. "Ron, tell me! How does she feel around your cock?"

" Fucking tight...warm...so warm." Ron grunts, throwing his head back as he quickens his thrusts to keep time with Harry.

"Can you feel me? Can you feel me in her? Argh!" Harry asks before giving a particularly hard thrust.

"Oh Merlin, yes!" Ron practically sobs.

Hermione gasps. Her eyes lose focus. She squeezes around her boys' cocks.

"Ron!" Harry calls the distracted boys attention.

They shift Hermione from her side to face them, each with one of her legs on one shoulder. But she doesn't lie on her back for long. She's bent in half when Harry pulls her up by her shoulders, fucking into her faster.

"You gonna come love?" Harry asks but Hermione's too breathless to answer. "Come for us. Come on our cocks."

Hermione does come, and Harry quiets her scream to a whine with a kiss. He follows her over the edge.

Ron is mindful enough to pull out from a shivering Hermione. He's able to help Harry to arrange her more comfortably on the bed, but is off balance from his own arousal. He is caught off guard by Harry who's barely recovered from his own climax. 

Harry pulls his face down for a kiss and proceeds to pump Ron's cock with his hand.

"Come on, Ron. Go on love, do it for me."

It doesn't take long.

"AAH!"

Neville is startled out of the thrusting-squeezing-whispering trance by Ron's orgasmic exclamation, that's suddenly louder than everything else. He looks to the other boys beside him, who are equally entrance as he was.

He pulls them away from the door.

"We've had our show." Neville says blushing from both arousal at shame. "We should leave them to it."

They look down at their own crotches in shame for a moment.

"I'll take the loo on the third floor." Seamus calls dibs.

"Second." Says Neville.

"Damn. I guess I'm on the first floor then." Says Dean, relegated to the farther trek down.

"Ginny's not gonna like this." Seamus says as they descend the stairs.

Dean shakes his head before saying "I don't know if Ginny can handle Harry like that."

Back in the room, Ron's cuddled up next Hermione while Harry paces about in the nude. Now, mentally restless after Ron and Hermione's distraction has lapsed. He only sits on Ron's bed, looking at his lovers on his bed, due to the inevitable exhaustion following his own release.

"Harry. Come join us." Hermione calls, she and Ron making room between them for Harry.

Harry looks on unseeingly for a moment before he shakes himself out of his daze with a huff. He grabs for Ron's blanket before squeezing between his lovers. He covers them with the blanket and closes the curtains on his bed with magic and a flourish of his fingers.

He is spooned from behind by Ron, pulled tight against him by an arm around his waist. His head on Hermione's chest, comforted by her fingers in his hair and her gentle shushing. The noise in his head slowly fades away.

Ron whispers then in his ear. 

"You're such a showoff" 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
